


For Times Long Past

by RyanAckart



Series: Logan the Lone Courier - Part 2 [3]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Fallout 3 Spoilers, Grief, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 08:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanAckart/pseuds/RyanAckart
Summary: Arcade tells Logan his idea on who can help them defeat the Legion. Considering what Logan went through in DC with his dad, he isn't too thrilled...Knight is the one who seeks him out.





	For Times Long Past

Excitement. Relief.

These are the the emotions coursing through Knight as he walks along the Strip, ready to finally join Logan and do whatever it takes to keep Vegas safe.

These are also the emotions dimmed when a securitron stops him in front of the Lucky 38. “My name? Liam Knight. Are you...Yes Man?”

“I am! Logan told me to keep an eye out for you. He wants me to let you know to meet him at the Atomic Wrangler.”

“Oh...did he say why?”

“He did not.”

“Okay. I need to drop my stuff off inside and then I’ll head over. Thanks.” He hurries in and into the the elevator. This isn’t his first time at the hotel. Logan’s--and now his too--room is situated on the opposite side of the floor from everyone else. He hears chatter but sees no one and doesn’t stop to say hello. Why is Logan in Freeside? Did something happen? Is he on some sort of mission? What was so urgent that he couldn’t wait for Liam? If he just wanted to gamble, why not do so on the Strip? The only thing he can think of is that conversation he was supposed to have with Arcade. Did that somehow go wrong?

He barely notices exiting the gates. He’s been to Freeside a handful of times but never for long. Logan told him about getting a sexbot for James Garret and he’s kind of almost friends with the infamous Van Graff siblings at the Silver Rush. Striking a deal with Gloria to help keep Vegas independent scares Liam but Logan says they’re a strong force to have on their side.

Liam takes a deep breath in attempt to calm his thoughts. Thinking too much right now will only overwhelm him so he continues to the Wrangler to find out what’s really going on. When he walks through the front door, it isn’t difficult to scout out Logan. His face is buried in his arms at the bar, an empty glass nearby.

“Logan,” he calls out as he approaches. His head pops up and it’s clear he’s been crying. Knight frowns. “What’s wrong?”

“We need to talk privately,” he murmurs and gets up. “I got a room upstairs, I’ve been here since last night.”

Liam follows quietly, thoughts racing to figure out what this could be about. They enter the room and he’s hesitant to sit on the bed. But Logan does so he mimics the movement.

“I talked to Arcade yesterday,” he starts to explain before Liam can question further. “He said he has some old ‘friends.’ Literally a bunch of old fuckers that he says we can gather up to use against the Legion.”

“Who are they?”

“They’re ‘the remnants of this group called the Enclave.’” Liam gasps and he laughs bitterly. “Yeah. I...blew up on him. Said we weren’t enlisting the help of those murderers, asked how he could betray me like that--even though he has no fucking idea about my dad. Last thing I said was the only good Enclave member was a dead one and then I stormed out of the hotel. Well, told Yes Man to look out for you then I left.”

Liam’s arm wraps around him and Logan immediately clings onto him.

“They killed my dad,” he cries. “It’s their fault he’s dead. How can he ask me--how can he think I’d-”

Logan can barely breathe, he’s crying so much. The image of his dad dying from radiation poisoning inside the purifier will haunt him for the rest of his life. Listening to his dad beg him to run after telling him how much he loved him will always make him hurt.

Logan’s surprised he even remembers any of it. He was screaming, banging on the glass until his bones cracked. The scientists had to pry him away and jab him with a dose of med-x so he could lead them to safety.

Logan’s dad is dead because of the Enclave. He was almost dead too because of them. Arcade doesn’t know why Logan reacted the way he did but he still can’t help feeling stabbed in the back by his friend.

“We don’t need the Enclave,” Liam whispers, hugging Logan tightly. “You have other allies--real allies.”

“I miss my dad.”

“I know.”

Logan keeps crying until he has no more tears to give. When he shakily pulls back from Liam, there’s a noticeable wet spot on his shirt.

“I’ll get you some tissue.”

As soon as he walks back from the bathroom, Logan cleans his face up. “When I talked to that President Eden computer, he said the Enclave started out in California but then stuff happened, someone blew up their base or whatever so they moved east. The Brotherhood has outposts scattered across the country. The Enclave doesn’t. Not that I was looking honestly. I didn’t listen long enough for Arcade to explain why they stayed behind.”

“Do you want to know?”

“No. I don’t know. I fucking hate him right now.” He makes a sound that’s somewhere between a growl and a sob. “I don’t hate him. But I hate the Enclave and I don’t know if I could stop myself from shooting all those old mother fuckers right on sight.” His eyes close and Liam’s pretty sure he’s fighting off more tears. “An Enclave colonel stormed into Jefferson Memorial, shot an innocent scientist point blank, and demanded us to hand Project Purity over. My dad flooded the chamber with radiation to stop him but all it did was kill _him_ instead. And then Eden tried to get me to sabotage it and poison the water to kill off the ‘impure’ wastelanders. What can Arcade possibly say that will change what happened?”

“Nothing. Nothing will ever change what you experienced or what they did to you in DC. I don’t know what his explanation could be but he thinks they can--and I guess would be willing--to help.”

“It’s just that I know what their kind of ‘help’ looks like. These remnants weren’t there in the capital, _they_ didn’t do anything to me--I realize that. But what sort of things did they do in California?”

“We have no way of knowing. There’s probably a good chance Arcade doesn’t fully know either. How do you want to handle this? Is it too early to think about?”

He shrugs. “I don’t know. Every time I think I’ve calmed down, I see my dad and it all comes up again. I need more time.”

“You can take as long as you need.”

Logan falls back on the bed and Knight grimaces. But he wants him to lie next to him, on this bed probably countless people have had sex on, so he does. When Logan’s hand seeks his out, he holds onto it. It’s quiet for a while, but then Logan whispers something.

“I keep thinking that Arcade’s betraying me but...there’s this voice in my head saying to-to...to consider his offer, that this is about New Vegas, not me. But it’s not actually Arcade doing anything to me...deep down, I’m just using my anger to cover up the feeling that I’m the one betraying my dad.” He turns his head to look at Liam. “What do you think about all this? Honestly. I’m not going to blow up on you like I did at him.”

“I think no matter what happens, you’re not betraying him. These remnants, whoever they are, aren’t the ones who killed him. That’s not to say they’re innocent either but maybe there’s a reason they stayed behind. I guess the question is--does that reason matter? And that’s what you’re trying to figure out.”

“Yeah. Arcade knows I’m aiming for independence, he thinks that’s the right choice too. We agree the Legion needs to go and he said they could help the NCR take them on. Even if they do help us, I still don’t know if it’d be worth it.” He curls up onto his side and wraps around Liam like a snake. “Would my dad forgive me for this?”

“From what I know about him, I don’t think he’d be mad in the first place. Would he think there was anything to forgive you for?”

“No...”

“Do you want me to talk to Arcade? If it’s too much, I can tell him about your dad and find out his side of the story.”

Logan thinks about it. “I appreciate it but I should hear what he has to say. But I want you there with me.”

“I can do that.”

“...Some first day off, huh?”

“Well, you did say we’d get straight to work.”

“How was yesterday? How’d everyone react?”

“Surprised of course that I’m choosing now of all times to leave. Offended I kept it a secret. They asked if I was going with you and I told them I was. It’s a lot different from the Outpost. Jackson created such a toxic environment, I was afraid to even look at you.”

“I remember. It’s been so easy to see how much happier you were at McCarran”

“Hsu’s a better person than Jackson will ever be.”

“That he’s gay too is a bonus.”

“It is.”

“Was anyone else at the hotel?”

“I heard people talking but I was only there for a minute to put my stuff down. So this is where we’re camping out?”

“Heh, I know you’re trying to hide your revulsion but it’s comfy once you stop thinking about all the sexual fluids absorbed into the mattress.”

He simultaneously laughs and groans. “Why do you have to say it like that?”

“This place isn’t so bad. James gave me the room for free since I found more escorts and his sexbot.”

“Were you joking when you said you were the first to test it out?”

Logan grins and Liam knows he’s absolutely not joking. “If you want, I’m sure I can convince James to lend us Fisto for a few. The thought of watching you with him is...pretty hot actually...”

Liam rolls his eyes but tucks that idea into the back of his mind for a more appropriate time. They eventually head downstairs to gamble some caps away as a distraction. Logan loses but Knight wins enough for them to at least break even. The situation comes back up once they’re alone again and Logan’s able to speak without crying or becoming enraged.

“I guess we’ll go back tomorrow after all. I’ve already been here since yesterday. I’m sure he’s wondering what the fuck’s going on. If he didn’t go back to the Followers’ camp.”

“He’s probably waiting for you. Or if he left, I’m sure he told someone.”

The next morning, Logan thanks the twins for the room and then the couple leaves. It’s a surprisingly quiet trip through Freeside but even this early, Vegas itself buzzes with activity. A few people glance as they walk to the Lucky 38’s doors but by now, just about everyone has heard about its new residents.

Logan tells himself to remain calm through this conversation and holds Liam’s hand to keep him grounded. He doesn’t know what to expect. What will Arcade say? Will Logan actually agree to work with these Enclave remnants?

He has no fucking clue. All he knows is that he yearns for a time where his dad is still alive.


End file.
